


i want your midnights

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Abe, Harper, and their take on New Year's Eve traditions.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Kudos: 2





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Taylor Swift's "New Year's Day."

“Hot chocolate?” Abe offered, holding one of the mugs out for Harper to take and nodding in response to her murmured thanks. “So, did you find something to watch?” he questioned, settling next to her on the sofa and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. He smiled as she immediately leaned into him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Well, this series is supposed to be about detectives, but with a whole supernatural, sci-fi mess thrown in,” she remarked, nodding to the show she’d brought up on the queue.

“Seems up our alley,” Abe said with a wry grin, glancing briefly down at her as she clicked into the show. When the opening title sequence began to play, he looked over at her again. “You still positive you don’t want to watch the New Year’s Eve coverage?” he checked, one last time.

Harper shook her head and rolled her eyes, snuggling closer. “The New Year’s Eve coverage hasn’t really changed since the ‘90s, Abe…”

“The ‘80s, really,” Abe interjected with a playful grin that only grew brighter when Harper glowered up at him, her own gaze as amused as his. “But I see what you’re trying to say.”

“Yeah, there’s no point in watching that play out, when instead we can watch…” She returned her focus to the screen, squinting slightly as if that would help her understand what was going on onscreen. “So, I don’t exactly know what we’re watching, but I do know it’s more interesting than whatever’s on all the news channels, at the moment. Plus,” She held up her phone, “we can still keep an eye on the clock, get in our midnight kiss.”

Abe’s grin became cheeky at the suggestion. “Well, that’s all that really matters to me, anyway,” he admitted, leaning down to press a playful kiss to the tip of her nose.

She sighed with an exasperated fondness at the gesture, then reached up to hold his face between her hands. “You know,” she murmured, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his, “we don’t actually have to wait until midnight.”

“We don’t, hm?” he murmured back, lips brushing against hers. “You sure you don’t want to watch the rest of this episode? We could always…”

“Pause this, come back to it whenever we want because it’s recorded?” she suggested lightly, arms circling around his neck.

He pulled her into his lap, grinning when the movement caused her to let out a shriek of laughter, and buried his face in her neck. “I love it when we’re on the same page.”

“Mm,” she breathed, head tilting back to give her better access, “believe me, I love it too.”

(They were, in fact, kissing at midnight. It just was not because either of them was actually paying _any_ attention to the time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's! (and yes, I did wait until midnight in Virginia to post this; what of it?)


End file.
